Restored and Kept Whole
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: And so Emma and Killian are.


**So, tonight's episode kinda killed me. I typed this from the grave. This is an AU ending of Smash the Mirror, aka this episode really hurt to watch. Please review, favorite, follow and most importantly, enjoy!**

"As luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend."

Killian's mouth released an anguished cry of agony as the Dark One's hand plunged into his chest and ripped out his beating and blinding red heart. His breathing was laced with pain. "Go on, then," he said, broken. "Just do it." "I promised you and I are gonna have a little fun. You're gonna do everything I say, because you're my puppet now. You're gonna find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then…then I'll kill you." Gold waved his hand, the hose released its grip on Killian as he fell to his side, his hand clutching his chest. His eyes caught the site of his heart in the hand of his mortal enemy; it was really red. No black spots. Not even a tiny speck.

"Emma will figure it out. She'll know something is wrong." Gold gave the heart a gentle squeeze; another gasp of pain jolted Killian and a cry escaped his lips. Gold enjoyed this. He quite literally held the captain's life in his hands. "Interesting, Captain. I expected your heart to be flecked with black, but there's nothing. Who knew that someone as pathetic as you could change." Gold gave a toothy grin at his puppet. There was a dull ache in Killian's chest where his heart should've been. Slowly, he staggered to his feet until he looked the crocodile in the eyes. "You of all people should know how it feels to be controlled and helpless as you are commanded to hurt the woman you love. I refuse to hurt Emma." Gold's grip on the heart tightened ever so slightly, but that was enough to bring Killian to his knees, hand clutching his chest once more and doubled over in pain.

"Killian!" shrieked a voice behind Gold.

And lo and behind, it was the savior and her troop. Damn.

"Gold, what the hell are you doing?" Henry looked at his grandfather in horror. Well, this was awkward. Emma looked at the heart in Gold's hand and immediately knew that it belonged to Killian. "Grandpa…" Henry spoke softly. "I thought you changed." Gold flicked his free hand and the Charmings, Henry and Elsa were teleported away. "Don't worry. I simply whisked them to the apartment. You and I have words to discuss, dearie." Emma's hands balled into fists at her side. "Put his heart back if you know what's good for you." Gold sneered at the blonde.

"You aren't in any position to be making demands. I could kill him at any time I want. And believe me, Ms. Swan, I want nothing more than to feel this heart drift between my fingers as dust. Like so…" Gold's fingers gripped the heart tighter for a third time, making Killian collapse on his side and grasping his chest. Emma's eyes shot wide with fear as images of Killian's heart being crushed into dust flashed before her. This wasn't happening. She had lost Graham, Neal and Walsh. She wasn't losing Killian, too.

"Emma, you have to leave! He's gonna try to trap you and use your magic against you! Go, now!" "No! I'm not leaving you!" Emma released a burst a magic from her fingertips which hit Gold straight in the chest and he was sent flying on his ass. The heart dropped from his hand and landed on the cold pavement with a hard thud. Killian gasped as he felt the pain overtake him. It hurt him too much that it sent him into near convulsions. "Emma," he choked out painfully. Emma grabbed the heart and glanced at it. It was damaged from Gold almost crushing it multiple times within the past few moments. Gold composed himself and before he could even summon a fireball, a cloud of white magic engulfed Emma and Killian. Gold's brows knitted as he was left alone.

* * *

><p>There was the distinct sound of confused and scared chatter that filled Emma's ears.<p>

They had been whisked back to the loft with everyone around them. "Emma! You're both ok!" "How'd you get here?" Emma smiled as she glanced at the heart and then back to her parents, son and her friend. "Magic brought me home. Magic made sure we're ok." And that's when she looked down at Killian; his eyes half-lidded and he looked weak. The struggle for his heart took its toll on him. "Dad, Henry, please take him to my room, I'll be up there in a minute." David and Henry helped Killian to his feet, each on a side of him with his arms over their shoulders. "Looks like you've been through a hell of a day." "Oh, mate, you don't know the half of it," he jested, lightly.

Emma approached her mother and Elsa. "This place is still protected with the magic. We have to keep Killian and myself here as long as possible. Gold tricked me. There was no spell, he was gonna use a hat to trap my magic and I'm guessing he needed Killian's heart as well. He was gonna kill him." Her voice broke at the thought of losing Killian to Gold. Mary Margaret cupped her daughter's face. "You two have each other. There's nothing more powerful than that." Emma gave her a nod before she headed upstairs, passing her father and son on the way. "I think they're gonna be ok," Mary Margaret said as she embraced David. Their daughter was whole and they loved her, magic and all.

Emma entered her room and saw Killian sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hand. "Are you ok?" She asked as she sat next to him on his left. "I'm still alive. I have you to thank for that. Emma, I am so sorry. I should've told you about the hat, about the crocodile and what he had planned. I just…I wanted to be a better man for you, Swan, and I failed. I am so sorry." Tears welled up in Killian's eyes. He knew every word he had said was the truth. "Thank you for telling me. And now I'm gonna make sure that no one ever gets a hold of this," she held up his glowing, bright heart. "Ever again." Killian held her left hand, her right hand palmed his heart. He turned to face her completely. "Ready?" she asked, nervously. Killian nodded as he inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Emma plunged her hand into his chest, putting his heart in its rightful place.

Killian grunted in pain and collapsed forward, his head landed on Emma's shoulder. She held him close, one hand resting on the back of his head and the other across his back. "Are you alright?" she asked him. She felt him nod against her shoulder. Slowly, she released him from her embrace. "I think I'm gonna be alright." Her hand rested on his chest and she felt the steady beat of his heart. Killian rested his hand over Emma's. "I wouldn't have done it. I would've let him kill me before he forced me to use the hat on you." "Now, we don't have to ever worry about that." Emma waved her hand over Killian's chest; he winced slightly. "And now we don't ever have to worry about your heart being taken again. I'm not losing you." "I won't let you lose me." Emma cupped Killian's face as she kissed him sweetly. She broke the kiss a moment later. "Lie down. You need your rest." Killian eased himself against the bed and Emma crawled in next to him, her head rested on his chest. She smiled as she heard the steady beat of his strong heart.

Emma was kept whole by her magic, Killian had his heart restored.

They completed each other and no magic hat, evil wizard, or snow bitch was ever going to shatter them again.

**I really just want Killian and Emma to be happy together so enjoy some angsty fluff. I hope you liked this. I need something to hold me over. I wanted angst but not like what we've been enduring, but that just means all of the CS build up is going to pay off.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
